


Sugar Stages

by VioletHaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bon Appetit Test Kitchen AU, Chef AU, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, SPN Holiday Mixtape, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: He heard Dean before he saw him. It was like he brought an energy into the test kitchen that crept under Cas’s skin, an awareness of his carefree attitude that was equal parts calming and infuriating. Still, Cas resisted the urge to turn and look over his shoulder. He knew damn well how the internet talked, the way they “shipped” them, always zeroing in on what they considered lingering looks. He’d seen too many gifs of himself with his eyes photoshopped into hearts not to be aware of the way his every word and action with regard to Dean were being scrutinized.(A Bon Appetit Test Kitchen AU)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 76
Kudos: 423
Collections: Holiday Mixtape 2019, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Sugar Stages

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as [Aceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) got me fully hooked on these test kitchen videos, when I had the idea to write a DeanCas au, i asked if she wanted to collaborate. Let me tell you, she ran with it! I am utterly delighted by all the things she created! You can check out the entire art post [here](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/holiday-mixtape-2019). 
> 
> Big thanks to Ri and Cat for the excellent and entertaining beta read!
> 
> As always, thank you to the SPN Holiday Mixtape mods for running this challenge.

# 

“Don’t put that in,” Cas said, sinking down onto his stool. He rested his chin in his hand and tried not to look down at the mess on the baking sheet.

“No promises,” Gabe said, way too cheerfully.

Cas shook his head sadly. “I don’t get why people like this part.” He sighed and tapped his fingers on the edge of the stainless steel work table.

Yesterday he’d arrived at the test kitchen and grinned at the set up. Box upon box of candy canes sat piled on the table. Everything from the minis that came in strips to medium-sized ones that could be hooked over Christmas tree branches to giant oversized candy sticks. A variety of flavors were represented, with plenty of traditional peppermint, but also things like green apple, grape, cherry, and cinnamon. Cas spotted a package claiming to be Starburst flavored and gave the camera a knowing look before sliding that one farther away.

“Candy canes are the ultimate Christmas candy,” he said. “A perfect combination of sweetness and sharp mint.” He opened a package of the traditional ones and studied it before sticking the end into his mouth. “Mmm.” He sucked on it for a moment then took a small bite, looking off to the side as he chewed thoughtfully. “There’s a consistency throughout this entire bite. It’s smooth and hard in your mouth--” he ignored Gabe’s snort--”but it shatters under pressure.” Reluctantly he stopped eating it and unwrapped a cinnamon one. “I think the trick is going to be getting the size right, especially since it involves rolling the two colors together, but honestly it’s just a basic hard candy, so I don’t think this one’s going to be too hard.”

Just then Charlie wandered by, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“Charlie,” Cas called. “Look!”

“Candy canes! Oh my god!” She immediately rifled through the pile, stopping to open a box of root beer flavored medium sized ones. Before she unwrapped them she hung one from each ear. “Did you do this as a kid?”

Cas stared blankly at her for a moment. “No?”

Charlie shook her head sadly like he’d clearly missed out. “You probably sucked them into sharp points to use as a weapon.”

“No,” Cas said, clearly baffled. “I just ate them? I mean, sometimes I used one to stir hot chocolate.”

“Donna!” Charlie waved to the kitchen manager and she bounded over, a ready smile on her face as always.

“Candy canes!”

“You did this, right?” Charlie hung the candy canes over her ears.

Donna laughed. “Sure didn’t.”

Eileen stepped over from the work station behind Cas to join the group. Cas gestured to the pile and she sorted through them, selecting and unwrapping a mini one. As they watched, she held it to her nose, sniffing deeply before biting off the tiniest amount. She rolled it around on her tongue for a few moments before crunching it. “The mint flavor is so clean.”

“The sweetness balances it out,” Cas said and she nodded her agreement. “But it’s just hard candy. I don’t think this one’s going to be too bad.”

“You’ve got this,” Charlie said.

Donna looked through the boxes again. “So, which ones are you going to make?”

Forced to refocus, Cas looked through the boxes again. “Traditional for sure and I think one other kind. Cherry, maybe?”

Charlie considered that. “But then you’ll have two red ones. Maybe try a different color.”

“Good point. Blueberry?”

Donna nodded. “I know we have blueberries in one of the freezers that you could use for flavoring.”

“Ok, peppermint and blueberry.”

They each snagged a few more candy canes before heading back to their various projects in other parts of the test kitchen.

Cas picked up a box and smiled at the camera, ready to read the ingredients. “And now for my favorite part.”

# 

He heard Dean before he saw him. It was like he brought an energy into the test kitchen that crept under Cas’s skin, an awareness of his carefree attitude that was equal parts calming and infuriating. Still, Cas resisted the urge to turn and look over his shoulder. He knew damn well how the internet talked, the way they “shipped” them, always zeroing in on what they considered lingering looks. He’d seen too many gifs of himself with his eyes photoshopped into hearts not to be aware of the way his every word and action with regard to Dean were being scrutinized.

The truth of the matter was that Dean was a breath of fresh air. Most everyone in the test kitchen had been classically trained at world famous culinary schools here and abroad. They were well-traveled, familiar firsthand with exquisite dishes and gourmet techniques. Dean had none of that. He was self-taught, a home cook with an unerring eye for what worked. His brother, Sam, was a legal advisor to the show and dated one of the other chefs, Eileen. It was Dean’s happenstance appearance in the background of one of Charlie’s videos that landed him there in the first place. Gabe, canny as always as to what would attract viewers, saw the way he was drawing focus, even way off to the side. It wasn’t long before he’d been given his own show, focused on grilling meats, and was a regular fixture in the test kitchen.

“He represents the common man,” Chuck, the editor at large had said, when they’d gathered the rest of the chefs into a meeting to explain why they were bringing him on. “So many people find what we do intimidating, and this is a way to bring those viewers in and let them know that they can do this.”

Cas hadn’t objected to anything other than Dean being referred to as “common”. There was nothing ordinary about him, not with those clear green eyes, broad shoulders, and nearly perfectly symmetrical features. Every little thing that might be considered an imperfection, like the scattering of freckles across his face or his bowed legs, seemed to add to his very charm; and charming he was, in an effortlessly enthusiastic way that sometimes reminded Cas of an overexcited child.

Cas knew that’s what the audience loved. That tension between Cas’s uptight, by-the-recipe-book approach and Dean’s devil-may-care attitude. It got Cas going in a way he couldn’t quite define, and while he played grumpy for the cameras, today just knowing Dean was there made him feel better. Still, he did he best to ignore him, even as he heard him laughing with Donna in the background. He could picture him leaning back, his perfect white teeth gleaming as he laughed heartily. It was what the internet had dubbed his “unicorn laugh”. Not that Cas had spent much time looking that up.

He did his best to focus on what he was doing, which was mostly looking sadly at his failed creations, and sure enough Dean rather quickly made his way over.

“Cas!” He slapped Cas on the back. “How’s it going?” Cas pressed his lips together and sighed as Dean moved right into his personal space, leaning over his shoulder to examine what he’d made. “What the f--heck’s that supposed to be?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

But there was no way Dean could miss the stack of boxed candy canes on the side of the table. “Candy canes,” he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up like it was Christmas Day. He noisily sorted through the packages before settling on a peppermint one. “These are classic. No room for improvement here.”

Cas slammed down the wooden spoon he was holding. It clanged loudly against the stainless steel.

Dean looked over, his green eyes wide with alarm. “I mean. Of course you can make it better. Just work that ol’ Castiel magic. Tell me what you had in mind.”

Cas wanted to tell him to go away so that he could get back to work, but something happened every time he had Dean’s full attention like this. “I was going to make one fruit and one mint.” He gestured to the bowl of purple. “I made my own blueberry puree--”

Dean was nodding enthusiastically in a way that Cas found extremely supportive. “Makes a perfect pop of color, too.”

“It’s hard candy. I’ve made it a million times. Boil it, knead it, stretch it...but, every time I try to roll them together they get too hard and I can’t shape them.” He poked the wooden spoon at the shards of his last attempt.

“You’re letting them cook too hot,” Dean said.

“I’m not,” Cas insisted. “I’m using the candy thermometer but maybe it’s cooling too quickly? I don’t know.”

Dean picked up a broken piece, studying it for a minute before tasting it. Cas tried not to, but his eyes flicked down to Dean’s mouth. “It’s delicious, though.”

Cas couldn’t help but smile. “It is, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Dean said, his mouth full. Then he crunched it loudly. “I know what you’re missing.”

“What?” Somehow Dean always seemed to have the answer, and Cas tried not to look too hopeful.

“The magic of Christmas.”

Cas rolled his eyes and reached for his bowl of blueberry puree. “I’m gonna try again.” Before he could, Jody, the video culinary director and unofficial kitchen mom, stepped in.

“Should we tell him?”

Cas looked suspiciously between her and Dean who was biting his lip in an attempt not to laugh. “Tell me what?”

“So,” Jody began smoothly, in that calm matter-of-fact way that immediately made Cas relax. “You know how you complain that you never get to travel?”

Dean, in particular, flew all over to grill with experts, sometimes accompanying them on hunting trips first, and it had become a long-running joke that Cas was always stuck in the test kitchen. Not sure where this was going, he tried to keep his face as expressionless as possible, but he couldn’t help but notice that all the other eyes in the kitchen were turned toward him. “Yes?” he managed.

“Dean was asked to throw the switch to light the big Christmas tree in his hometown in Kansas, and we’re sending you as well.”

Cas couldn’t believe they were springing this on him on camera. There were too many things happening for him to process, so all he asked was, “When?”

“Tomorrow,” Jody said. “Oh, and you'll need to have fifty candy canes ready to hang on the tree.”

# 

The next morning Dean slapped his hand on the counter. “All packed?”

“I’m not going.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I haven’t even made one and I need to have fifty? This isn’t happening. Can’t I just buy some?”

“Cas, you’ve got this.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Dean, but I don’t even know where I’ve gone wrong.”

“It’s day three, Cas. There’s no curse and there’s no giving up.” Dean checked the clock on the wall. “We’ve got seven hours until our flight.”

“Not helping,” Cas insisted. He’d barely slept the night before, packing and then repacking his suitcase. Other than work-related social gatherings, he and Dean had never spent time together away from the test kitchen. Sure, Gabe and Ash, the camera operator, would be coming along, but still. And not only would they be traveling together, he and Dean would be sharing a hotel room. Dean didn’t even seem fazed by the trip which was both reassuring to Cas and stressing him out.

“Okay,” Gabe said, getting his attention. “Where are you starting?”

Cas took a deep breath and looked into the camera. “So, I had a plan to do some research and think about this last night at home, but instead I...didn’t.” He eyed his notes. “I guess this morning I’ll just...try my original plan again and…” he shrugged. “Maybe it’ll work this time if I keep a closer eye on the candy thermometer.”

With renewed determination, he got back to work, keeping vigil at the stove. “Eileen,” he said and signed, waving his hand to get her attention at the crucial moment. She was working, as always, at the station right behind him and she leapt into action, bringing him the bowl of flavoring he needed. Working quickly, he got them kneaded and stretched, this time storing the portions he wasn’t using in the oven to keep them pliable.

“Those look good,” Eileen said.

Cas smiled in relief. “They do.”

# 

He was sealing the first batch of finished candy canes in cellophane when Dean ambled back over. “Hey! You did it!”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Cas said, but he picked up one of the factory made ones so Dean could compare.

Dean held them both up, appraising them side-by-side.

“If I had more time, I could smooth down the edges on mine.”

“They’re perfect, Cas.”

Cas frowned. “Well, these ones are more rounded on the end and mine are flat, but they’re pretty close.”

“Nah, they’re great.”

“Your idea to turn the mini tart pan upside down to mold the hook was an absolute life-saver.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “You should do life-savers next!”

“Oh my god, no more hard candy.”

“You’re right.” Dean agreed so readily that Cas knew it was too good to be true. “Maybe something with tempered chocolate next.”

Cas glared and wielded a candy cane at him as menacingly as he could. He was rewarded by a full-body laugh.

“You ever suck these into points and use them as a weapon?”

Cas looked at him in disbelief. “Charlie said the same thing. What is wrong with you people?”

“My brother and I had some epic battles.”

“That sounds both sticky and dangerous,” Cas said as he reached for another cellophane pouch.

“Okay, let’s go,” Dean said.

“I’ve got to get them wrapped up.”

“Cas, we gotta get to the airport. Just toss them in something.”

Cas gave him a scandalized look. “Dean, I didn’t work this hard for them to break if we hit some turbulence. And if they aren’t properly separated, they’ll stick together and--”

“Okay, okay.”

Cas slid a stack of bags toward him. “It’ll go faster if you help. I’ve got a bunch of ribbons we can tie them with.” He didn’t have to look at Dean’s face to know the look he was giving the camera. “Or I can do that in-flight.”

# 

It was already dark by the time they boarded the plane. After taking a tiny bit of footage that showed Dean and Cas side by side in their seats, Gabe and Ash settled into their own seats, a few rows behind them. As they announced that the boarding door was closed, Cas, in the window seat, checked and double-checked the security of his box of candy canes under the seat in front of him.

“Do you want me to put them in the overhead so you have more room?”

“All I need is someone slamming a suitcase on top of them. Besides--” he held out his baggie of pre-cut ribbons, “I need to finish them.”

He expected a laugh out of Dean or at least a fond rolling of his eyes, but instead Dean nodded in a distracted manner then stared ahead. Cas frowned at this rather cool response. For a moment he thought Dean was annoyed at having to travel with him, an irritation he was only willing to show once the cameras were safely stowed, but then he took in his rigid body language, shoulders hunched and hands gripping the armrests. If he wasn’t mistaken, Dean was whispering something to himself.

“Dean?”

Dean continued to stare straight ahead. “Hmm?”

“Are you afraid of flying?”

“What? No.” He swallowed hard and looked at Cas, who raised one eyebrow at him. “I mean, I’m not great with take off and landing. And I don’t like turbulence. Or being miles off the ground trapped in what’s essentially a metal death tube.”

“How did I not know this?” Instinctively he looked over his shoulder, and the significance wasn’t lost on Dean.

“They did film me at first, a few times. But it was decided that the audience wouldn’t find these videos as fun if they thought I had to suffer to get to each location.”

“Funny, they seem to love it when I suffer,” Cas said before he could stop himself.

Dean laughed and some of the tension went out of his shoulders. “That’s different. You always find a way to make it work. It’s that triumph of your spirit that people love.”

Cas shouldn’t be distracted by the word “love” coming out of Dean’s mouth. He knew he was referring to the audience, but there was something so soft in Dean’s eyes as he said it. It left Cas with a suddenly dry mouth. “Thanks,” he managed.

“Anyhow,” Dean said, as the flight attendant began the safety briefing. “I’ll be fine when we’re in the air. Well, better at least.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“I dunno. Maybe just talk to me.”

Cas smiled. “I can do that.” As the plane began to taxi down the runway, Cas started talking, telling Dean the story of his biggest failure as a pastry chef, keeping his voice low and steady as he spoke, watching with gratification as Dean’s mouth occasionally twitched with amusement even as his chest rose and fell rapidly. When they hit some turbulence on ascent, Dean instinctively reached out and caught Cas’s wrist, fingers curling tightly around it. Cas didn’t miss a beat, just kept talking, pretending like he didn’t notice Dean’s hand was damp with sweat, Eventually, the plane evened out and so did Dean’s breathing, and he sheepishly removed his hand.

“Sorry.”

Cas bumped his shoulder against Dean’s. “You’re good. Wanna tie ribbons with me?”

They worked side by side, the distraction seemingly good for Dean’s nerves. Cas voiced his irritation at the perfect bows Dean tied effortlessly and watched as Dean regained some of his typical cockiness. When they were done, there was a moment of awkwardness, but Dean said he was going to try to nap. Cas agreed it was a good idea and closed his own eyes, but he was unable to sleep, aware of the way their legs and shoulders were in almost constant contact. He knew it was wrong to wish for more turbulence but he couldn’t stop thinking about Dean’s fingers gripping his wrist and wondering what it might feel like to have their hands clasped. Cas dozed off imagining stroking his thumb over Dean’s knuckle while whispering words of comfort to him.

He didn’t wake until the plane touched down again, an uneventful landing that left him feeling foolish about his earlier thoughts. Safely on the ground, Dean was back to his animated, excitable self. “Wake up, sleepyhead.” He stood in the aisle while Cas was still gathering up his things, and called over his shoulder to Gabe. “Let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

Dean took them to one of his favorite local restaurants, telling stories of meals he’d had there to celebrate various occasions in his life. The soft vulnerability Cas had seen on the plane was long gone, leaving Cas wondering if he’d ever even seen it in the first place. Cas ate his admittedly delicious meal and listened to Dean hold court, not realizing how quiet he was being until Gabe leaned over. “You okay?”

Cas smiled at him. “Just a long day.”

“I don’t think that one ever gets tired.” Gabe nodded at Dean. “Maybe he takes out his batteries at night.”

Cas laughed, and it was enough to get Dean’s attention. “Are you two talking about me?”

Instead of answering, Cas picked up his glass of wine and took a long drink.

“Don’t keep Cas up late,” Gabe warned Dean. “I need him rested and pretty for tomorrow.”

Dean held up both hands. “I promise.” He waved down the server for the check. “We should get going.”

In the hotel lobby, as they waited for a large convention group to check in, Cas re-checked the condition of the candy canes. Eventually Gabe handed them their keys and they made their plan for meeting up in the morning. On their floor, Cas followed Dean down the hall, pulling his suitcase behind him with one hand and cradling the box of candy canes in the other. He yawned as Dean unlocked the door, trailing behind him and nearly dropping the box when Dean stopped short just inside the room.

“Uh,” Dean said.

Cas looked at Dean to see what was wrong, then followed his gaze to the single king-sized bed dominating the room.

“Oh,” Cas said.

Looking flustered, Dean turned to him. “I can call the front desk.”

“You saw the lobby,” Cas said. “The hotel is sold out with the convention.” He wheeled his suitcase into the room and set the candy canes down on the dresser.

“I can--” Dean began.

“It’s fine,” Cas said. “I mean, unless…” He forced himself to hold Dean’s gaze, trying to tell himself that it really was fine.

“I mean, if you’re ok with it…”

“I need to sleep,” Cas said honestly.

“Ok, I’ll just--” Dean jerked his head toward the bathroom and disappeared, pulling his suitcase behind him.

Cas stared at the closed door, then took his suitcase over to the rack. This was an entirely different Dean. Not the boisterous, self-assured one in the test kitchen, and not the vulnerable one on the flight. This Dean seemed tentative and almost awkward, and the same fears Cas had on the plane returned, only compounded. If Dean was on the fence about dealing with him for longer than it took to film in the kitchen, he sure as hell didn’t want to be stuck in the same bed with him. Unsure of what to do, Cas hurried to change into his pajamas, rooting around his suitcase for no real reason until Dean came back out. He was dressed in soft flannel pajama pants and a well-loved band t-shirt, if the faded graphic and the holes at the neckline were any indication. He smoothed a hand over his shirt, eyes darting away from Cas almost self-consciously.

“It’s all yours.”

Cas considered apologizing but he wasn’t sure for what. Nevertheless, it seemed like there was something he was supposed to say, but instead they stood in a silence that gathered as thick as taffy until Dean finally turned away.

In the bathroom, Cas let the water run in the sink as he stood and looked at himself in the mirror. If nothing else, he’d stop complaining about never leaving the test kitchen after this. When he could stall no longer, he finished getting ready for bed and stepped back out into the room. Dean was lying on his side, facing the wall. He’d turned on the lamp on Cas’s side, but the rest of the room was dark. As quietly as he could, Cas made his way across the room and slid into the bed. He wanted to read like he usually did to wind down before sleeping, but it seemed rude to keep the light on any longer than necessary. Stifling a sigh, he switched it off.

He lay in the dark, trying to fall asleep, trying to take up as little space as he could, trying not to be aware that Dean was sleeping mere inches away. The longer he lay there, the more awake he became, the earlier exhaustion replaced by a forlorn agitation that Dean was upset. Cas was convincing himself that he’d be awake all night and ruin tomorrow’s shoot when Dean spoke.

“You ever look at the comments?”

Cas had been sure he was asleep. “What?”

Dean rolled onto his back. “The comments on the videos. And the stuff on social media...you ever look at it?”

There was just a sliver of light coming in through the curtains, but it was enough to make him out in the otherwise dark room. “Sometimes,” Cas admitted. “Last time I looked someone said I acted like I had the world’s biggest rolling pin up my ass.” He heard Dean unsuccessfully attempt to hide a snort with a fake cough. “Oh, you can laugh. I know I can be a bit...rigid.”

“Nah,” Dean said. “You just have high standards. That’s a good thing.”

“What about you?” Cas should let it drop, but Dean had brought it up. They’d never really discussed it other than a few vague jokes, but there was no way he didn’t see the way people talked about the two of them. Cas felt his heartbeat kick up a couple of notches as he waited for Dean to respond.

Dean rubbed at one eye with the heel of his hand. “They think I’m obnoxious. That I come in and interfere with what you’re doing.”

“I haven’t seen anything like that.” It was the truth, but Cas also knew what it was to scroll through dozens of positive comments only to zero in on the one negative.

“They say other things, too.” His voice went softer. “That I’m always watching you no matter what I’m supposed to be doing.”

 _They say the same thing about me,_ Cas wanted to say. _They photoshop hearts on my eyes._ But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything other than, “I have seen some things to that effect.” It came out stilted even to his own ears.

Dean pushed up on one shoulder to fully face him. “People like you--you’re classically trained, you went to an Ivy League school and studied in Paris for God’s sake. I’m a nobody who just happened to be in the right place at the right time. But I know I don’t really belong in that kitchen. And if I don’t belong there”--he gestured to the small space between them--”I know I don’t belong here--”

Cas could have argued that point about a million different ways. Instead, he forced himself not to overthink for once in his life, and stopped him with a kiss. Dean went very still as Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s, so still that Cas worried he’d misjudged the situation, but then Dean was surging forward, a hand moving to keep Cas’s head in place as he kissed back with enthusiasm.

Without even realizing he’d moved, Cas found they were pressed together, chest to chest. They kissed until Cas was breathless and when he pulled away to take in a deep breath, Dean trailed his lips along Cas’s jaw, making him shiver. Cas fisted a hand in the front of Dean’s t-shirt. “For every picture of you looking at me, I find another one of me looking at you. I see gifs of us laughing together, close ups of our hands side by side in a mixing bowl.” He shuddered with delight as Dean kissed his ear, scraping his earlobe between his teeth. “Sometimes I tell myself I’m not going to give the camera anything, that I’ll go about my business and I’ll ignore that you’re even there, but I can’t seem to do it. No matter how hard I try.”

Cas rolled Dean onto his back, kissing him again as he lay sprawled half on top of him. Dean’s eyes widened. “Speaking of.” Cas rocked his hips against him letting his hardening erection drag deliciously against Dean’s thigh. Dean licked his lips.

“Cas, are you sure this is what you want?”

Cas kissed him again, with greater urgency. Dean wrapped both arms around him, hands gliding up and down his back, rucking up his t-shirt to get at bare skin. Impatiently, Cas shoved at Dean’s shirt too, but he was unwilling to stop kissing him long enough to get it off. He struggled with it until Dean stopped kissing him, laughing as he put a hand on Cas’s shoulder.

“Cas. Sit up for a minute.”

“I don’t want to,” Cas growled, and he didn’t miss the way Dean’s cock twitched in response.

Dean put his hands behind his own head and looked up at Cas in an attempt at nonchalance. “Guess the clothes stay on then.”

Cas kissed him one more time, hard and probing, before reluctantly pulling away. When he sat up, Dean was on his knees instantly, pulling Cas’s shirt over his head before tugging off his own. Both went flying off the bed into the darkness. Dean urged Cas to move until his back hit the padded headboard and then he straddled Cas’s lap, starting an agonizingly slow grind as he leaned in to kiss him. Cas let his head fall back, luxuriating in the friction, trailing his hands down the muscled planes of Dean’s bare back to cup his ass and hold him in place as he thrust gently upwards. He kissed Dean’s neck, his collarbone, his mouth hot and hungry as he licked and explored, teasing around Dean’s nipple until Dean threaded his hand in Cas’s hair to guide his mouth where he wanted it. Cas tugged at the nipple with his teeth, hearing Dean gasp as he arched toward him. Cas laved at it, feeling the skin harden and pebble, alternating between teeth and tongue until Dean was whimpering. When he pulled off, he pressed a kiss to Dean’s clavicle, his hands moving to rest at Dean’s waist so that he could let his thumbs dip under the elastic of his pajama pants. Cas leaned forward to capture Dean’s other nipple, but Dean curved away from him, making space to work his hands between them, palming Cas’s erection through the fabric.

Groaning, Cas worked Dean’s pajamas and underwear down off of his hips, just enough to free his cock. He wrapped his hand around it, stroking slowly up and down and he used his thumb to spread the wetness gathering at the tip.

“You too.” Dean said breathlessly, nearly pawing at him.

Making sure Dean was watching, Cas stopped to lick his thumb clean, before shifting carefully so as not to dislodge Dean as he yanked down his offending clothing as well. They had an entire king-sized bed at their disposal, plenty of room to strip down and stretch out, but nothing felt as right as the two of them sharing this corner of the bed, limbs tangled as their cocks slid together. They fumbled at first, each taking a turn to grasp and stroke. When Cas managed to get his hand around them both, he looked up to see Dean looking down at him, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

“I want to make you feel good,” Cas said. He meant so much more than just this. He meant in every way. He meant always. But for now, this would have to be enough. Together, they found a rhythm, hips shifting and breath catching. Dean put his hands on Cas’s shoulders and rocked himself up and down as Cas let himself wonder how it would feel to bury himself deep inside of Dean, thighs flexing as he fucked himself on Cas’s cock. The thought alone had Cas’s cock leaking, his wetness adding to Dean’s, slicking his hand as he worked them faster. He was determined to make Dean come first, but when Dean slid his hands down to Cas’s chest, twisting and pulling at his nipples, Cas’s simmering orgasm boiled over and he cried out as he came. As pleasure flooded through him, his hand must have faltered because the next thing he knew Dean was lacing his fingers along Cas’s, picking up where he left off. Cas continued to shudder through the last waves of his climax, watching as Dean tossed his head back, exposing the long line of his neck as his hips jerked and he moaned, his release coating their hands and Dean’s chest.

After pressing their foreheads together for a long moment, Dean climbed off of him, flopping onto his back. Cas leaned in to kiss whatever part of him he could reach (turned out to be his knee) and then got up to retrieve a towel. Dean let Cas wipe him down, only pushing his hand away when cleaning got a little too close to stroking.

“I’m not as young as I used to be,” Dean said with a laugh. “Gimme a little time.”

Cas hadn’t let himself worry that this was a one-time thing until Dean said that, and he felt relief flood through him. He rested his forehead on Dean’s stomach for a long moment.

“Hey,” Dean said, smoothing his hair. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Cas whispered.

Dean tugged at him until they were lying side by side under the covers. Snuggled together, Dean laid his palm on Cas’s cheek. “So, what now?”

“You know how I work, Dean. I need a number of attempts to get things right.”

Dean laughed and Cas pulled him a little closer. “You telling me that wasn’t good enough?”

“That was amazing,” Cas assured him. “But there’s always room for improvement.”

# 

“So, how’d you boys sleep?” Gabe asked the next morning when they all met up in the lobby coffee shop. Cas didn’t miss the deliberate attempt at indifference. He was pretty sure there would be money changing hands at some point.

Dean and Cas gave each other small smiles. “Turn that thing on,” Dean told Ash. Gabe looked surprised but he didn’t interfere.

Once it was up and running, Cas smiled into the camera. “And now for my favorite part.” He leaned over and kissed Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never watched the [Bon Appetit test kitchen videos](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbpMy0Fg74eXXkvxJrtEn3w%22), you are in for a treat. There are tons of great ones, but Cas is based on Claire from the [Gourmet Makes](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKtIunYVkv_RwB_yx1SZrZC-ddhxyXanh) series.


End file.
